


A Perfect Wedding for a Perfect Bride:KratosAurion97 Ver.

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Creampie, Double Penetration, Ejaculation On Food, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: The day finally came, Cordelia is hastily plunged into being Robin, Chrom, and Gaius' bride-slut, and spends her wedding night getting each of her holes filled and pounded by her new husbands.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Perfect Wedding for a Perfect Bride:KratosAurion97 Ver.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).

Cordelia walked up the sandstone steps up to the small mansion her special day was taking place. She got to the manor after sundown and saw Robin standing outside the closed double doors at the top of the steps, he had been in charge of preparing the manor for tomorrow. Cordelia looked all around at the front side of the building as she walked up to where Robin was. "You fixed this place up nicely, Robin," She spoke, smiling and meeting his gaze.

"I appreciate that, Cordelia. I hope you like your room, everything you asked for is in the wardrobe." Robin said cheerfully.

Cordelia nodded and embraced Robin, arms wrapping around his neck and her lips pressing against his as she felt his hands sneaking under the skirt of her riding dress. He cupped her round ass, and gave both of her cheeks eager squeezes as he pushed them father into the kiss. Cordelia finally pulled her lips from Robin's and moaned, his hands were kneading her butt cheeks intently as they stood right in front of the doors. "I can't wait for tomorrow," Cordelia whispered eagerly.

"Neither can I," Robin replied, "Chrom is expecting you at his room around noon, but I want you to save your ass for me," He purred, squeezing her rump again to emphasize his point. 

"O-of course Robin, my butt has always been yours," She smiled back, "I'll rush to your room as soon as Chrom finishing using me."

The pair soon entered the manor, the chilly nighttime desert air left Robin and Cordelia yearning for their warm beds.  
*******************  
Cordelia smiled at herself, standing in front the tall vertical mirror in her room at the Plegian manor. She was smiling so contentedly and excitedly because she was wearing her white wedding gown for her special wedding day. Beneath her dress she wore a pair of lacy white panties and a matching garter belt with straps that held her white thigh highs up. And finally her hair was adorned by her winged pins and her feet in a pair of gold colored heels that capped off her look as a real bride. Robin, Chrom, and Gaius were all marrying her, making her their filthy bride. Each man here was already happily married to another female Shepherd, and Cordelia was to become their eager slut whose duty was either on her knees or bent over with her ass cheeks spread.

She turned and left the mirror and opened her bedroom door before making her way down the hall and into Chrom's room.  
*******************  
Chrom was already standing naked and hard before Cordelia had even entered his room and now that she was down on her knees, Chrom could only offer his cock to her lips excitedly.

Cordelia's eyes peered up into Chrom's as she leaned her head in and wrapped her lips around his cockhead, She quickly pushed her mouth forward and sucked down every bit of Chrom's length, her head pulled back and her lips drew to his cockhead, kicking off her steady bobs back and forth. She was so excited now that the wedding ring he had just given her was now around her ring finger and had sealed their marital status.

"That's good," Chrom moaned, standing in front of the end of his bed, marveling at Cordelia now steady sucking; her lips dragged back and forth along his shaft, going from his base back to his tip, her tongue slithering against the bottom of his shaft and a long his sides as she worked him over with her soft lips and the dampness of her mouth. He reached behind her head with one hand and grabbed her head, Chrom used a little bit of force to guide Cordelia's already steady pace, making her suck him down a little deeper and quicker. The prince leaned his head back and moaned with content, feeling the tight suction of Cordelia's lips sliding up and down his cock as well as the loving tightness of her throat with each full push down his shaft.

Cordelia felt herself growing wetter as Chrom got rougher; she wanted all three men to fuck, ravage, and abuse all three of her tight holes. She gagged as she swallowed Chrom's dick into her gullet, drool spilled out of her lips and down her chin. The steady guided-deepthroat abruptly came to an end, Cordelia gagged for air as Chrom pulled out of her mouth, he helped the knight to her feet and guided her over onto his bed. Cordelia laid down on her back and spread her legs, she whined in anticipation as Chrom got lifted the skirt of her dress.

Chrom grabbed the waistband of her lacy white panties and ripped them straight off her crotch, exposing her dripping pussy covered by a full, unkempt red bush. Chrom tossed himself over the still-dressed bride, he shoved his cock into her sopping vagina and began to thrust into her, giving her a day she would never forgot.  
****************  
Cordelia smiled without faltering, glancing at her other ring finger and the wedding ring Robin had slid upon it. Cordelia was on her hands and knees with her skirt hiked up, taking Robin's dick up her ass from behind as she savored in the sight of his ring on her digit. Cordelia bit her lip and whined, feeling his thick cock ramming into her asshole and stretching it out farther than her fingers or Robin's tongue ever could. The sound of his hips shoving into her butt and the echo of their skin slapping together lingered in her mind as she was fucked anally. 

"You love this position, don't you Cordelia? You like presenting your butt to me," Robin teased, his second sentence was more a curious statement rather than a serious question, as he already knew the answer. Robin squeezed Cordelia's round rear cheeks and went full board with his thrusts, pounding her pink little asshole with savage, heated thrusts that clearly caused Cordelia a good bit of pain in top of her pleasure. He used Cordelia's hole without mercy, her tight pucker clinging to his shaft as she shoved his dick forward madly.

Cordelia was far above guilt or shame at this point, she relished in taking Robin's dick up her ass again and again, she took her eyes away from the new ring she wore to glance at her perky bouncing breasts while she came up with a response, "I do love being plowed like this, but I know you enjoy the view..." Cordelia responded slyly, burying her face into the mattress and sticking her plump ass up, she reached behind her with both hands and spread her round butt cheeks apart, fully presenting her gorgeous ass to Robin.

Robin took the opportunity she gave him and went all out, ramming his dick all the way into her butt even more viscous than before, he groaned as a delighted smile was stained on his face, he loved seeing Cordelia holding her cheeks apart desperately so he could slam his whole cock into her backdoor.  
******************  
Cordelia pulled her lips off of Gaius' cock, smiling as spurts of cum erupted from his tip and splattered across her face. She caught plenty of his load inside her mouth, the redhead swallowed his hot spunk, moaning as Gaius rubbed his dick against her face.

"Ready for more?" Gaius asked, pulling his cock away to line back up to her lips.

Cordelia smiled wider, wearing the facial proudly as Gaius sought to use her mouth once again. She opened her mouth and looked up at him, his cock sliding into her mouth and already dragging back and forth against her tongue.  
~~~  
Gaius held onto the sides of Cordelia's head as he shoved his cock in and out of her mouth; he loved her ass and pussy, but he got a certain thrill about having Cordelia's hot wet mouth surrounding his dick. His hips were shoving back and forth roughly, and he had been ramming every inch of his length into Cordelia's mouth and down her tight eager throat for a few good minutes. His balls slapped Cordelia's chin with each hasty thrust forward, that sound was coupled with her wet gags and whines from his dick plundering her gullet.

"Glurk, glurk, glurk," Was all the sounds that came out of Cordelia's mouth while Gaius pounded his cock deep into her throat. Her own drool spilled down her cheeks and down her chin and down onto the front of her dress, beneath her elegant wedding gown, her bare pussy leaked from the thrill of being facefucked. It was so exhilarating, feeling Gaius cock shove down her gullet relentlessly and leaving her pussy dripping for more oral abuse. Her eyes watered as her airway was stuffed and clogged, she sucked air in through her nose desperately as Gaius made good use of her mouth and pie hole.

Gaius grunted, fingers threaded through Cordelia's neat red hair, he savored the clenching of Cordelia's tight throat wrapped desperately around his shaft. He pumped his hips back and forth, guiding his dick in and out of her warm oral hole with those same motions, feeling himself getting closer to nutting with each shove. "Here it comes!" He exclaimed, gasping as he pulled out of Cordelia's throat and out of her mouth, he grabbed his shaft and stroked his cock, his length twitched as his tip fired off another thick load across Cordelia's lovely face.

Cordelia looked up at Gaius' cock lazily, gasping for air as more strands of white cum streaked her cheeks, lips, nose, and forehead. She graciously accepted the load of hot jizz splattered onto her features, after all she was now a bound cumdump for him now that she wore his ring stacked on top of Chrom's ring on the same finger.  
*****************  
Cordelia stood before her three grooms, wearing her wedding gown, albeit her panties torn off beneath her dress by Chrom earlier in the day. Now it was nighttime, and the men were ready to gangbang Cordelia and finally make her position as their slutty bride official.

"I'll make this quick," Robin said seriously, "The three of us are now considered your husbands, till death do us part, but we know what you crave most; out cocks pounding your three tight holes with the goal of our own satisfaction. You will have set days where you can expect us in your bed either the three of us together or by ourselves, but our own first wives come first. Now then," Robin trailed off, "I have one last thing to do before I join you, so Chrom and Gaius have full rein on your fat ass until I get back."

Cordelia watched as Robin left the modest ball room and walked down the hall back to the bedrooms. Cordelia looked around the decorated room and took note of some of the furniture here; there was a mattress near the center of the room, a ottoman pushed against to the wall to her right, and a sofa against the opposite wall. There was a variety of tools here would certainly keep things interesting, and with Chrom and Gaius already leading her towards the ottoman, things were kicking off in a hurry.

Gaius sat down on the leather ottoman as Chrom ripped Cordelia's dress down the center by the fabric that covered her dress. Now Cordelia was. standing in her heeled shoes, garter belt and thigh highs; her plump ass and unshaven pussy were now exposed. Cordelia gasped as Chrom guided her backwards onto Gaius' lap and cock, she moaned as she sank down the thief's rod, feeling him immediately thrusting up into her pussy.

The ottoman was the perfect height for Cordelia to be mounted on Gaius' lap and still have Chrom able to reach her mouth from standing. Chrom stood in front of Cordelia and shoved as cock right into her mouth, watching her perky tits bouncing as Gaius hammered up into her hairy cunt. There was no finesse with the blowjob; Chrom felt Cordelia's soft lips wrap around his shaft, he reached out and grabbed her head and began to thrust, shoving his cock along her tongue and down her gullet, "God's, it feels so good to fuck your face like this," Chrom groaned, delighting Cordelia gagging around his shaft as he rammed his hips forward to guide his dick down her throat again again.

Beneath Cordelia, Gaius was happily pounding upward into the knight's slick twat, making her squirm in delight atop his lap while he savored his own portion of the pleasure, the tight loving embrace of her pussy entranced Gaius into thrusting madly into her vagina, dragging his length back and forth within her clenching walls in order to keep that hot satisfying feeling going. The thief's sly hands were rested on Cordelia's waist, he rolled his hips upward with a shameless lust to pound the whorish bride, he had no words for once, all he had was pleasured moans from the fucking of her sweet pussy.

The redheaded bride's thoughts was torn three different ways; one way was the from the enjoyment she got from her pussy drilled by Gaius, the second place her thoughts were was focusing on Chrom's cock pushing in and out of her throat so carelessly, and the last place her mind wander was wondering what Robin was doing as the tactician wasn't one to skip out on triple penetrating her. But no matter where her thoughts were being pulled towards, Cordelia's pussy dripped with need and her puckered asshole yearned to be fucked.

The space around the ottoman was filled with the sounds of skin clapping together, wet gags from Chrom facefucking Cordelia, and the moans spilling out of the three Shepherds' mouths. Cordelia's posture was completely upright and proper even as she sucked on Chrom's cock and as the thick cock slammed into her folds, her hands were on Chrom's hips, her eyes peering up into his while his thrusts ravaged her throat. The ferocity of the pussyfucking had already brought Cordelia to her climax. Her pussy gushed even as Gaius' shaft repeatedly sheathed inside her front hole, she whined around the dick her mouth and let the warm bliss of her orgasm take her.

"D-damm!" Gaius swore at the sudden convulsing of her pussy, he drove his cock up into Cordelia's clenching snatch two more times before he buried himself balls-deep and flooded her hole.

Chrom was right behind Gaius' climax, he shoved himself down into Cordelia's throat and held himself there, moaning as Cordelia choked on his shaft. His tip spewed shot after shot of hot jizz down her gullet and into her gut, feeling her tongue caressing the bottom of his shaft as the snug embrace of her throat squeezed the cum out of him. Chrom slowly withdrew his cock, seeing the mess he made; the facefucked had left Cordelia drooling, her spit had leaked down her chin and all over her perky titties. 

Just as Chrom and Gaius's turn with Cordelia ended, Robin found his way back into the ball room, "Oh? No one used your ass?" Robin asked cheekily, stepping up beside Chrom and seeing that Chrom had facefucked Cordelia and that Gaius had creampied her pussy. 

"I suppose they didn't," Cordelia laughed. 

"Here Chrom, I'll lift her up and fuck her pussy, you can pound her plump ass," Robin spoke. 

Soon Cordelia was lifted into the air by Robin and lowered onto his cock, she wrapped her legs around the tactician, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist as he began to shove his cock in and out of her pussy.

Robin grunted, pushing through Gaius' hot load for the sake of fucking Cordelia's cunt and giving her another creampie to enjoy. He held Cordelia up by her ass, he spread both of her luscious butt cheeks apart and offered her puckered anus up to Chrom. "Don't fuck her slowly, violate her slutty asshole." He groaned, hips snapping forward to drive his dick steadily into Cordelia's tight little twat, feeling Chrom's hands slip under his to take over the hold on her rear.

Chrom was standing behind Cordelia as she was suspended in the air by Robin, with both of his hands squeezing her round rear cheeks, the prince drew his hips back and slammed them forward all the way against Cordelia's fat ass, shoving his thick cock all the way into her naughty little butthole, skewering her pucker violently. They had Cordelia sandwiched between them, nearly helpless and only able to take their cock deep inside her as he and Robin made their rounds within the hole they had claimed.

Cordelia's eyes went wide as a pained shriek tore through her throat a lips, she felt the immediate hammering of Chrom's hips and the searing pain of his dick tearing into her asshole. She clung to Robin as Chrom went all out, pounding her ass savagely, she was overwhelmed with the amazing feeling of Robin's cock stretching out and thrusting into her pussy, as well as slowly adjusting to the searing stretching of her anal passage from Chrom's cock pistioning in and out of her rear hole, "Use me, r-ravage me!" Cordelia whined, taking in the joy of both cocks pushing greedily inside her holes. 

Chrom smacked Cordelia's ass cheek amidst pounding her sweet rear, he leaned his head back and thoroughly enjoyed pistioning his dick in and out of the tight little hole he got to fuck rarely, groaning lowly with satisfaction, rolling his hips forward to sink his length into Cordelia with sporadic, hard thrusts. "Your ass feels so good, I'm jealous that Robin gets to use it so often."

"Maybe if you offer your first wife's butt to Robin, he'll let you have more time to anally pound me..." Cordelia whined, still being shook to her core by the two men's hard unending thrusts that lacked any coherent rhythm that filled her ass and pussy with so much warmth and bliss. But her lips were getting eager to be wrapped around something.

For awhile now Gaius had been stroking his cock on the side, waiting for this ceremony to turn into the gangbang Robin had planned, and with the way Cordelia had her head turned and was looking at him, it was clear it was that time.

"Let's take this to the bed and let Gaius join us," She purred, pussy sopping wet and her feeling ever so close her orgasm.

Robin and Chrom carried Cordelia over to the mattress that was fully made and laying on the floor, Robin ended up on his back with Cordelia back on his cock and leaning on top of him, Chrom knelt behind the knight and pushed back into her ass, starting up the same mad fucking of her rear hole as when they were standing.

Gaius knelt beside Cordelia's head, he turned her head to the side she was looking at him, with out delay he shoved his cock right into her mouth, feeling her lips wrapping firmly around his shaft. Instead, he grabbed her head and began to drag her head back and forth down his rod, shuddering and the dampness of her mouth caressing his dick, he took great joy in seeing Cordelia's submissive, yet eager gaze peering into his own eyes. Her tongue dragged underneath his shaft while her lips rubbed softly back and forth across every inch of his cock with each guided push of her mouth.

Cordelia felt absolutely amazing! Robin was driving his dick deep into her hairy pussy from below, ass pounded raw from behind by Chrom, and now she was eagerly slurping on Gaius' fat dick as his hands forcefully guided her mouth up and down and all the way forward until she swallowed his cock into her throat. The woman was writhing in excitement and pleasure, her pussy was gushing as if it was a fountain, and best of all she was being used like a set of three holes. She was their bride now, but Cordelia knew deep down they'd always treat her like a lowly whore begging to be fucked.

There was a long, unending sound of Robin and Chrom's skin clapping into Cordelia's as they fucked her two tight holes, Robin could feel Chrom's cock pushing into Cordelia's ass during his own rounds into her pussy. Robin laid  
beneath Cordelia, taking in the sight of her small breasts bouncing right in front of his face from his and Chrom's pelvic motions, Robin was more than willing to give up her ass for the night so Cordelia could have something drastically different, usually it was Robin buttfucking her, Chrom face fucking her, and Gaius pounding her cunt to flood her womb with his seed. Even though she was just a slut to the three of them, he still wanted her to be happy in the end.

Through the several, long minutes of getting fucked from all angles, Cordelia finally gushed, whining and gagging as Gaius had shifted to fucking her face hard, her pussy and asshole tightened as the two cock still hammered in and out of her two warm holes, Cordelia squirted all over Robin's lap, making the tactician gasp in surprise as his dick and balls got soaked in her girlcum. Cordelia felt a rush of blissful satisfaction, mind light and hazy as her climax ran its course and made her feel like she just let all her worries and sorrow all flow away just as she came. Now she eagerly awaited her three lovers to follow her with her orgasm...

Chrom gasped sharply, unable to go on pounding Cordelia's convulsing butthole, he grabbed her hips and shoved his meaty cock a few more full rounds back and forth within her ass before he sheathed himself balls-deep and flooded her sore asshole with a huge gush of hot cum. He pulled out of her abused rear hole and shot a few streaks of spunk across her supple ass cheeks. He exhaled and looked at the mess he made with both her asshole and hear rear cheeks.

Robin squeezed Cordelia's taut waist, driving his cock skyward and madly stuffing Cordelia's pussy full as her front hole clung desperately to his shaft, he felt his own release inbound, so he went all out and hammered into her with a violent speed, making her tits bounce even wilder as well as making Cordelia cry out from the heated plundering of her twat. He slammed into her pussy one final time, moaning as his cock twitched and let loose his seed deep into her womb.

Gaius was last to cum, he still had Cordelia's head turned towards him, he was plunging his cock down her throat without a care, basking in her moans and gags that rumbled down his cock and sent a shiver up his spine. His repeated pushes deep into Cordelia's mouth and down her gullet left Gaius' dick slick with the redhead's salvia, her throat was incredibly tight as well as inviting and had been milking his cock for some time now that he was at the point of cumming. Gaius pulled all the way out of Cordelia's mouth and looked over to Chrom, "Mind getting her on her back for me real quick?" The thief asked, watching as Chrom quickly pulled Cordelia off of Robin and laid her down on the bed with her face up at the ceiling.

Gaius straddled Cordelia's stomach, groaning desperately while at the very edge of cumming, he grabbed his cock and stroked himself hastily, cockhead lined of with Cordelia's face as she looked up at him with a smile and a open mouth. Gaius swore and nutted right there, his tip spewing out thick ropes of seed onto Cordelia's face and neck, covering her lovely features and landing on her tongue and in her eager mouth. He aimed his dick a bit lower and fired off a few more strands of jizz onto her small, lovely breasts, capping off the pearl necklace and facial.  
*******************  
"D-damn," Robin grunted pulling out of Cordelia's ass after leaving another load up her butt, the four of them were exhausted and have been fucking Cordelia non-stop for hours, but now it was getting to that point to settle down and relax.

Robin stood and helped Cordelia up to her feet, Chrom and Gaius had already retreated to their rooms to get dressed.

"Not going another round?" Cordelia asked softly, despite her pussy and ass feeling quite sore.

"Not tonight, but tomorrow I'll make sure I send you home to Ylisse with you being unable to sit down on your butt without hurting." Robin spoke slyly, "I do have one final gift for you if you'll follow me," Robin spoke, seeing Cordelia nod in response as she began to follow him out of the ball room and into the hallway that led to the bedrooms.  
******************  
"Oh! I see now!" Cordelia exclaimed , Robin had taken her back to her room and into the bathroom, the large tub had been filled with at some point tonight. She turned to her husband and smiled, "So this is what you were doing while Chrom and Gaius were pounding me before you joined."

"Uh-huh, I knew things were bound to get messy--you in particular, so I filled the tub up for you. Think of it a gift.,"

"it was very thoughtful of you... But... Isn't the water cold?"

"Not quite," Robin said cheekily and turning towards Cordelia, "I found a curious magical pendant in an outrealm shop, it activate and heats up whatever body of water it's placed in. I had it set to heat the bath water around the time we headed up here." He gave Cordelia's butt a playful smack, eliciting a giggle of the redhead, "Chrom, Gaius, and I will be arranging the bed down in the ball room, we'll be waiting for our lovely cumdump after she's had a nice soak.

Cordelia smiled and embraced Robin, kissing him briefly before pulling back, "Don't think you're the only one with a surprise; just wait until tomorrow," Cordelia purred, giving him a wink before stepping into the square stone bathtub.  
**************** Robin, Chrom, and Gaius were all spread out large bed, each man had a pillow and blanket to themselves. The men were all engaging in a conversation about their wives back Ylisse when Cordelia returned.

The redhead came back to the ballroom fresh out of the bath with only a towel wrapped around her body. She gave a playful smirk to her lover's before she dropped the towel to her feet. She exposed her nude form, letting the men ogle her perky breasts and her full red pubic bush for several moments. "None of you would be opposed to sleeping inside me?" She saw the men's cock harden after her offer, Robin and Chrom scooted closer, leaving Cordelia with the option to lay down on her side in between them. 

Robin spooned Cordelia, laying on his side behind her and sank his cock into her tight ass. Chrom laid on his side in front of Cordelia, shoving his dick into her sweet bushy pussy. Gaius sat just above Cordelia's head as there was still plenty of mattress going all directions, he wrapped her long silky red locks around his dick before he laid backwards. The three grooms were either sleeping with their disks inside the slutty bride, or in Gaius' case, dick wrapped in her smooth hair.

The four shepherds quickly fell asleep in this warm lewd embrace after the long night of fucking.  
**************** The next morning the three men awoke in the large bed on the floor, but their bride was nowhere to be found, they all got up and dressed, the smell of bacon cooking hit their noses immediately. **************** The three men were shocked when they entered the kitchen, Cordelia was wearing a white apron and a skimpy red thong, standing mostly naked with a smile and setting a plate of food into the table.

Cordelia turned around upon hearing the men's footsteps, knowing they were staring at her thong-clad butt, "Good morning! I just laid out your plates of food already, but I could use a little help with mine," She spoke, her first sentence welcoming and her second sentence said sul. She went over to the cooking space and retrieved her plate of food, she walked back to the end of the table and pulled the stool out and set her breakfast down in the seat. "Instead of salt, I was hoping you three could drop your pants and pepper some white 'seasoning' over my food." She turned the chair around so the three men could circle around the seat and fulfil her filthy request .

Just as Cordelia asked, Robin, Chrom, and Gaius all stepped up to the chair and dropped their pants and underwear, pulling out their big cocks out above Cordelia's plate food. They all got quick to work stroking their dicks and jacking off, their tips lined up with the Food on Cordelia's plate, they watch as Cordelia bent over the table where the stool usually sat, giving them a nice view of the red thong strap resting between her ass cheeks.

Cordelia looked over her shoulder and smiled watching as they stroked themselves to her butt, they came quickly, she watched as they shot their hot loads allacross the eggs, bacon, and sausage on her plate, covering her breakfast in a salty jizz topping. She continued to smile, standing upright as her husbands finished up. She grabbed her plate and thanked them. They pulled up their pants and found a seat at the table, Cordelia knew she was certainly hungry last night so her lovers were probably more than eager to eat a hot meal.

Robin, Chrom, and Gaius all watched in strange delight as Cordelia ate the cum-covered food, she moaned as she stuck a sausage covered in hot jizz into her mouth, chewing it up shamelessly and swallowing it. Then she cut her egg in half, skewering the half that was splattered with more of their seed. They watched as she ate that piece of cummy food, the men finally started to eat their own breakfast but not looking away from the show for too long.  
******************  
Cordelia moaned, lips wrapped around her fork as she scraped the last bit of bacon into her mouth with her teeth. She swallowed the cummy food and looked up from her plate now that it was completely cleaned off--not even a streak of cum remained on the dish, she smiled, "I still have plenty more food cooked, I was thinking about having seconds, would you three mind taking your pants off again and helping me 'season' my second helping?" She watched as her husbands all stood and dropped their pants again, she smirked again, knowing they'd make her happy for the rest of her life.


End file.
